cloviesmywifes_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Emily Lunamoon
'''Emily Lunamoon' was one of the District 4 females from Cloveismywife's 225th Hunger Games. She was the district partner of Trever Tewie, Jason Clearwater, and Antonia Clay. Overall, she placed 7th out of 56. Emily was revived for The Vengeance Games with Destrye Manglie. Overall, she placed 35th out of 56. Personality Emily is extremely clever, therefore she is not very easily fooled or manipulated. She has a shyer side, and may hold a slight grudge depending how mad she is, but she is really a kind girl at heart. She tends to be a bit skeptical of people. Despite her shyness, she is extremely loyal to others. Her kindness is best shown right after she kills Martin during the 225th Hunger Games, when she cries and says "What have I done?". However, she also panics under pressure, which caused her downfall in The Vengeance Games, because she didn't know what to do to avoid getting killed. Looks Emily has medium-long light brown hair, a small nose, and bright green eyes. She stands at five feet and four inches, which is somewhat tall for someone her age. She has high, upturned eyes. Training Score 225th Hunger Games: 9 The Vengeance Games: 10 Games 225th Hunger Games Emily was one of the Arena 2 tributes. She managed to grab a spear, canteen, and water. She retreated to a jungle area with Trever Tewie, Martin Meyers, and Madeleine Levenhire. The next day, parachutes rain down, and only Madeleine gets one. Trever gets mad, and Emily and Madeleine have to pull Martin and Trever apart, but Martin killed Trever. Emily yells at Martin and kills him. She cries over Trever's death. The next day, Emily suggests meeting up with Alyss Shepherd and Majono Kelsony. A hand clamps over Madeleine's face and Emily kills the person covering it, which turns out to be Majono. Alyss has the same meltdown that Emily had the previous day when Trever was killed. Emily was picked up and transported to Arena 3. After the bloodbath, she and Madeleine try to camp with Jonah Thompson and Amber Agate. Jonah accuses Emily of turning on them, but Amber allows her to stay. Two days later, Sian Malley and Camellia Cyrellia try to convince Emily, Amber, Jonah, and Madeleine to leave the house, but only Jonah leaves while the other three stay and Emily slams the door in their faces. Later that day, Emily hides in a closet to avoid getting killed. She locks herself inside but manages to eventually get out. She runs out of the house and escapes. The next day, shen meets up with Sian and Jonah at the laudromat. They camp out there, although Emily escapes to the hospital in the middle of the night. She tries to throw her spear at Lira, but she misses and hides behind a cabinet. Hex Servirior walks in and as Emily is trying to strangle Hex, Lira Roberts slams her axe into Emily's back and Emily dies. The Vengeance Games Emily grabs a sleeping bag at the Cornucopia, among other things. She retreats with Fabio and Maysilee to the lagoon, where she would be at her strongest. She snaps at Fabio and Maysilee to stop making out. The next day, Louis Welder comes and joins their alliance. Emily asked who all the cannons were for, but never found out. Fabio and Maysilee begin to kiss again and Emily tells Lou to get used to the kissing. The next day, Jackie Devilin comes to join their alliance as well. Fabio and Lou are setting up a wire trap with Emily and Maysilee hiding in the bushes with their weapons. The trap ends up killing Lucas Rayden. The next morning, parachutes come down on their camp. Lou runs to the Cornucopia while Fabio, Maysilee, and Jackie come towards Emily. Emily can't believe they're turning on her when she's been loyal to them. She tries to run towards the lake, but she can't see and slams into a tree. Maysilee has night vision glasses and is following her. When Emily crashes into the tree, Maysilee pounces on her. Emily asks Maysilee why she's about to kill her and begs her not to. Maysilee says Emily's a threat and she needs to survive, plummeting her machete into Emily's heart, killing her. Allies 225th Hunger Games Trever Tewie, Martin Meyers, Madeleine Levenhire, Michelle Rhode, Nick Lovizio, Laea Rail, Sian Malley, Jonah Thompson The Vengeance Games Fabio Batone, Maysilee Cresent, Jackie Devilin, Louis Welder Kills 225th Hunger Games Martin Meyers, Majono Kelsony The Vengeance Games None Other 225th Hunger Games Killed by: Lira Roberts Love interest: Trever Tewie The Vengeance Games Killed by: Maysilee Cresent Aftermath 225th Hunger Games Since the goal of the Hex, Jonah, Sian, and Lira alliance was to kill Emily, not much impact was made when she died, as she had no allies left. Fabio and Maysilee seemed a bit upset about it because it meant that Hex, Jonah, Sian, and Lira would come for them next. The Vengeance Games There was never really a chance to see how other tributes felt about Emily's death in the Vengeance Games, although when she appeared in the sky at the end of the day, some tributes were shocked to see her up there. Trivia *Emily is based off of her creator, EpicnezzEmily. *Both of the District 5 males were killed by Emily in the 225th Hunger Games. *Emily is the highest ranking District 4 tribute in both of the Games she appeared in. *Despite being from a Career District, Emily has never allied with the Careers. **However, Emily's creator has explained that Emily was never intended to be a Career. *In the 225th Hunger Games, Emily was the youngest tribute in the top 18, along with being the youngest tribute to make it to the final day. *In the 225th Hunger Games, Emily outlasted all of her original allies. (Trever, Martin, Madeleine, Michelle, Nick, Laea) *Both of Emily's killers were eventual victors. Category:District 4 Category:Females Category:225th Hunger Games Category:The Vengeance Games Category:All-Star Category:13 Year Olds Category:Spear Users Category:Lovers